Strength Beyond Measure
by Ayra13
Summary: Voldemort has won... for now. A lonely and hurting Hermione has trained her entire adult career for this mission, as she travels back in time to rid the world of a dangerous man. Will love overcome her pain? Or will Hermione triumph and her friends live again?
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort had won, and Harry was dead. It still caused one Hermione Granger grief to think that the love of her life had died before she could get up the courage to tell him she loved him. But that event had driven the path Hermione had taken, determined to destroy the Dark Lord at whatever the cost. He would pay for the death of all of her loved ones - Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, the twins, her parents, and especially Harry.

Following the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione had decided not to return to school, as it held far too many painful memories. She had taken her NEWTs during the summer, receiving an astounding 10 Os: Astronomy, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Healing (which she had been studying on her own). She had, in fact, achieved the highest score ever recorded, shattering the record held by Tom Riddle, the famed Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort.

Hermione had applied to the one position left into which the Dark Lord could get no insight: that of Unspeakable. Thankfully, all Unspeakables had to take oaths upon taking the position never to reveal the work they did to anyone living or dead. Even the people who entered the Unspeakable domain within the ministry took several binding oaths of secrecy. With her fame as the brightest witch of the age and her spectacular NEWT scores, Hermione was immediately accepted, and given an opportunity to design her own research.

Without hesitation, Hermione began to research time travel and began to train in several ancient muggle combat arts. As an Unspeakable, she was heavily trained in mind magics, developing her mental shields to the point that she was able to withstand simultaneous attacks from the five top legilimens in the department, and if someone were to, somehow, overpower her shields, she had developed a mindscape so detailed and dangerous that no interloper could traverse it safely.

She also took a position with M16, where she was taught how to use many different muggle weapons, how to dress to establish her superiority, how to fight in heels (which was surprisingly important, considering how often she had to wear heels), how to disguise her emotions, and how to lie. Hermione became one of their most adept intelligence agents within a year, and had helped minimize multiple threats of terrorism during her three years with the agency, after which she retired from M16 to focus on her efforts in time travel.

Less than a year after leaving M16, Hermione finalized her three main projects in time travel: manipulating a person's age permanently, or until the proper ritual was performed; travel to decades or centuries in the past, and travel into the future. After presenting her findings to her fellow Unspeakables, she requested permission to test her projects on herself. First, she completed a ritual that returned her body and energy levels to that of her eleven year old self while maintaining her extremely well-developed mental capacities and magical reserves (the greatest since Dumbledore, registering so far off the charts that no one was really sure what she could do).

After selling her flat and emptying her Gringotts account into her expandable purple purse, the one she had taken with her while searching for Horcruxes with Harry, she packed her belongings and began a ritual to take her back to the founding of Hogwarts. There, after explaining her very peculiar story, she was taken in by the founders.

Godric Gryffindor, the greatest Battle Mage in history, trained her in battle magic, teaching her powerful sorcery that had long since been lost. Rowena Ravenclaw educated her in wandless magic, until Hermione became so adept that she could do all but the most power-demanding spells with ease. Salazar Slytherin explained the history of the founders in great depth to her, as well as clearing up the rather muddled fact that he was not, in fact, the profound hater of muggleborns that all in her time thought him to be. Helga Hufflepuff led Hermione through the many branches of transfiguration magic.

Before she left them five years later as the most powerful sorceress in recorded history, they came together to offer her one final gift. Salazar spoke for the group, as he and Hermione had become very close during their lessons. "Hermione, my dear, we have decided to offer you one final advantage in your quest. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and I have put together a little something to make you a pureblood, as well as giving you each of our special powers. If you agree, you will become a parselmouth, have multiple magical animagus forms, have special healing powers, and be able to commune with plants. In addition, you will become our direct descendant and heir, so when you return to Hogwarts, she will do her utmost to assist you. Will you accept our gift?"

Hermione was loathe to abandon the last remnants of her muggle heritage, her blood status, but she knew that the benefits the founders' gift would bring far outweighed that petty cost. She accepted their gift with grace, thanking them profusely for their assistance in her mission. With that, she began her ritual, a ritual that would take her forward in time to one Tom Marvolo Riddle's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arrived in June of 1944 on a balmy summer's day, at the entrance of Diagon alley. She figured that no one would think it odd for someone to just appear there, as many magicals apparated there all the time. Grabbing her suitcase, she opened the passage to Diagon Alley and headed for Gringotts to establish an account with them.

After depositing most of her money and getting some fake papers (for which Gringotts was the best place to go), she turned and found Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where she bought several sets of robes in the modern fashion, and a new set of Hogwarts robes, without a crest. Wrapping herself in one of her new robes, she set out to Eeylops Owl Emporium to purchase an owl.

She found an unusually small, brown owl with tiny ear-tufts that she took an especial liking to. She brought it up to the counter with a couple months' worth of feed. "Ah, the Sokoke Scops? An unusual bird, but quite intelligent. I'm sure you'll get along splendidly. That will be 10 Galleons, all together." She paid and left the store, finding a small bench where she withdrew some parchment and a quill, scratching out a note to the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Armando Dippet, giving him a plausible explanation as to why she wanted to transfer to Hogwarts so late in her education. She signed the papers Hermione Mortarrive. Rolling the parchment around her papers, and attached them to the owl's leg.

"Now, before you head out, I'm sure you'd like a name." The owl bobbed its head seeming to understand her. "Well, then you are intelligent, aren't you? Just bob your head if you like a name, will you?" Once again, she received a head bob. "How about... Athena? Sophie? Zocha? Daichi?" At the last name, the owl gave a most emphatic nod, causing Hermione to chuckle. "Daichi it is then! Well, Daichi, would you please take this up to Headmaster Dippet, in Hogwarts? You don't have to wait for a reply, unless he asks you to. I'll have a treat for you when you get back. Fly safely!" Daichi nipped affectionately at Hermione's knuckle before taking off.

Hermione stood and stretched, then collected her suitcase and shrank Daichi's cage. She looked around her, then decided to acquire lodging in the Leaky Cauldron before continuing her shopping. A much younger Tom, with a straight back and perfect teeth welcomed her, eager to help her settle in for the few months before Hogwarts began. She accepted his insistence that she have a bite to eat, thanking him for his kindness. After paying for her meal, she left the inn via the muggle entrance to purchase some clothing that would fit with the style of the time.

Several hours later, she returned laden with bags full of an entire wardrobe. She tiredly set them down at the foot of her bed and sat down, sighing as she lifted the weight from her feet. Hermione then noticed that Daichi had returned, and had a reply for her from the headmaster. She stroked the little owl's back and offered her a slice of bacon she had pulled from her meal before opening the letter and beginning to read.

"Miss Mortarrive,

I am terribly sorry to hear of your loss, and wish you the kindest condolences. You will be most welcome at Hogwarts these next few years, and I have arranged for your tuition to be payed. I could not dream of asking you to pay for it so soon after losing your parents. When you arrive on the Hogwarts Express, which departs from Kings Cross at exactly eleven o'clock on September 1, you will join the first years to be sorted into one of our four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. Following the sorting ceremony, I would invite you to my office, that I, and a few other teachers, might test you to determine where you belong amongst our students. Until September,

Armando Dippet  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Nodding, Hermione folded the letter and set it down on the bedside table. She yawned and stood to prepare for bed. I wonder how Salazar and the others are doing. I wish history had a more accurate account. She thought lazily as she curled up in her bed.

**A/N: Hermione's owl's name is pronounced Die-chee **


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally September 1, and Hermione was hurrying towards platform 9 3/4. The last two months had gone extremely slowly. She had spent most days in a park under a unique privacy ward she had designed practicing her fighting and wandless magic skills. Within a week, she had gotten bored, and had decided to take a visit to Knockturn Alley to find some books on dark magic and rituals. Since then, she had been practicing these spells in the hopes of being able to hold her own against the young Lord Voldemort.

She slipped through the barrier to the magical station, relishing in the familiar hum of magical parents sending their children off to school. A pang of regret swept through her as she thought of her own parents, killed in the war. Shaking off her melancholy, she surreptitiously levitated her trunk onto the train wandlessly and carried Daichi aboard with her. She searched the train for a relatively empty compartment before finding one towards the back.

Hermione set down Daichi's cage and quickly set up several strong wards that would ensure no one would bother her - she wanted to surprise everyone when she turned up in the Great Hall. Once she finished, she settled down and opened Daichi's cage. Once the train began to move, she decided it best to go over her plan once more.

_I think my cover story's pretty solid, so long as I can stick to it. My parents both died recently in an explosion caused by a badly made potion. We lived in the East Midlands, where my parents (both muggleborns) homeschooled me. When they died, I arranged to come to Hogwarts to finish my education. _

_Now, about Riddle... I most certainly do not want to stoop to his level if I can help it. I'll try to turn his mind to more appropriate desires, perhaps I shall get him to fall in love with me. I'll have to be careful though. I can't get too caught up in my emotions if I follow that path. If nothing works, I'll have to kill him. I can't risk having them all die again. _As she worked through the intricacies, Hermione began to fall asleep, remembering she had set an alarm on her wand to remind her to change her robes.

When her wand began to beep, Hermione woke with a start from a dream about her and Harry in the forest of Dean. Looking out the window, she saw that it had gotten dark. She quickly changed into her unembellished Hogwarts robes and set about ensuring everything she had with her was carefully packed away before coaxing Daichi back into her cage. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, and Hermione pulled down the wards on her compartment and placed a simple Notice-Me-Not charm on her face, ensuring no one would remark on the new student.

"Firs' years, this way please!" cried an elderly man, clearly Hagrid's predecessor. Hermione went to join the throng of eleven year olds on their journey to the boats. "Miss, ye be needin' the carriages. Them's that-a-way," he told her, hooking his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the rest of the students.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm new this year, I'm to be sorted with the first years, Headmaster Dippet told me. See, it's here in his letter," Hermione held out the letter, pointing out the line of instructions for her sorting. The man squinted at the parchment before grunting his assent.

"Firs' years, follow me! We'll be goin' up t'the castle a special way, jus' fer ya. Mind yer step, though, gets a wee bit slick this time o' year." He lead them down a winding path to the rickety boats. "Four to a boat, ye hear! I don't want anyone fallin' in! Miss, you'll be with me. These boats're only meant ta carry two adults."

"Of course." Hermione stepped carefully into the gently rocking boat, holding tight to the hand proffered her. "I'm Hermione Mortarrive. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." She said once he had sat down and tapped the prow of the boat with his wand.

"The name's Augusten. Darl Augusten. Pleased ta meet ya." He said gruffly as they passed under a moss covered arch.

Hermione gasped as she gazed once again on the beautiful castle that had been her home for so long. The sound, but not the sentiment, was echoed behind her as the first years first beheld the magnificent castle. The boats pulled into a small dock where each boat was carefully unloaded and the children began the trek up to the castle.

At the doors to the great hall, Professor Dumbledore stood, waiting to greet the new students. Discreetly, Hermione brushed away the charm disguising her face as she lead the group up the stairs. "Hello my dear, you must be our new transfer student." Dumbledore stated kindly, the ever present twinkle flashing in his eyes.

"Yes, sir, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor...?"

"Dumbledore. I am quite eager to see where you will be sorted. I do hope I shall see you in Gryffindor. Now, first years, you are about to enter the great hall, where we partake of our meals each day. Before taking a seat at one of the four tables, you will be sorted into the house where you are best fit. Gryffindor takes those of great courage, Ravenclaw those who value knowledge above all else, Slyrtherin the most cunning, and , Hufflepuff accepts students dedicated to loyalty. Your house will be your home, your housemates, your family for the extent of your stay here. At the end of the year, one house is awarded the house cup, which you warm by having the most points. Points can be earned with correct answers, kindness, and good questions. Points will be deducted for rule breaking, cruelty towards others, and disrupting class. Rule breaking will also earn you detection. Now, I believe we are ready to join the rest of the school. Good luck."

Dumbledore pushed open the massive doors and Hermione led the way inside, the hall immediately breaking into a buzz of whispers as the students noticed Hermione. She strode forward, her posture confident, her face frozen in a calm, cool stare as she met the gazes directed towards her. Her robes billowed behind her regally, increasing her air of haughty power.

Headmaster Dippet announced to the school, "This year we have an unusual sorting, as we have a transfer student. If you would please step forward, Mis Mortarrive?" Hermione stepped up to the stool on which the Hat sat. Dumbledore lifted it and placed it on her head as she sat down.

"Ah, a powerful Occulumens, and direct descendent of all four founders! How unusual."

"Hello, Hestia, have you forgotten me?"

"My goodness! Hermione, my dear! It's been so long! Well, for me, at least. Do come and visit me sometime?"

"Of course, dear friend. And now, I do believe its time to sort me."

"Ah yes, well I know where you need to go. Better be... SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am terribly sorry if this chapter is painfully sorry, or has weird mistakes in it, and didn't have thought italics. I wrote it on my cell phone (I'm pout if town, with no proper computer access) and I can't see how long this is, nor am I sure I've caught all the autocorrect errors. Also, the desktop/tablet mode is, for obvious reasons, not compatible with my cell phone, so trying to get italics onto the copied text is impossible. I've been trying for the last hour. Anyways, I thought it wouldn't be fair to just not give you something just because writing it was difficult. Anyways... Tom POV this time.**

Tom oversaw his companions, skimming through their conversations collecting information he could make use of. The doors to the Great Hall opened to admit the first years, soon to be sorted. Tom paid little attention; it would be just the same as every year. But the hush that fell across the hall and the following buzz of murmurs was anything but normal.

Tom's attention snapped to the doors, where a tall young woman strode regally forward, leading the much smaller first years. If he were to hazard a guess, she looked admit his age, maybe a year older. _I must learn more about this girl_, he mused as Dippet introduced her as a transfer student. _I don't believe Hogwarts has ever had a transfer student. Who is she? Why is she here?_ Tom watched as she surveyed the student body meeting every gaze with a calculated stare. As she met his eyes, he noticed that she was... assessing each individual. _Almost as though she is determining the threat they pose to her_.

Tom ensured his "concerned prefect" facade was firmly in place. The girl's robes swirled majestically as she took a seat to be sorted. After an abnormally long time, the hat announced "SLYTHERIN" and the girl lifted it from her head, placed it gently on the seat, and headed towards the Slytherin table.

Tom leaned towards one of his companions and had him move over to make space for the girl beside him. He looked up and waved her to them, indicating the space next to himself. As she made her way over to them, he sent a glare to his companions promising severe punishment if they were not on their best behavior for the extent of their dinner. Unfortunately, their "best" wasn't always very appropriate for the company of a woman. As Hermione sat down, he quickly rearranged his face into a welcoming smile and turned to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Riddle, Tom Riddle. I didn't catch your name during your sorting. Terribly sorry."

"Good evening Riddle. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Mortarrive."

"My pleasure," Tom suppressed the shiver that ran through him at the name. He wondered if she was aware of what her name meant. _Death comes... a poor omen for Lord Voldemort..._ "From which province are you, Miss Mortarrive?" Tom asked, hoping to gain a little insight into her past.

"I lived in the East Midlands before coming here," she replied shortly.

"Oh? An odd place for a name such as Mortarrive," Tom noticed unnecessarily.

"An obvious attempt to determine my blood purity, wasn't that? Yes, I have a French relative. And I am of the purest blood, thank you. I can trace my lineage back to the founders of Hogwarts, at the least" she replied crisply.

Tom chuckled uncomfortably. She was surprisingly quick. "I'm afraid you've caught me at my own game. You'll find Slytherin greatly values blood status. But clearly you are well deserving to join our fine house."

She dipped her head gratefully. "How kind of you to accept me so easily. I do hope I will live up to your expectations." Tom thought he might have heard a touch of sarcasm coloring her words, making them hold just the slightest hint of malevolence.

Finally, the Sorting ended and food appeared on the tables. Tom filled his plate, then watched what Miss Mortarrive put food on her own plate. The simple fare she put on her plate was unusual. In fact, Tom wasn't sure he'd ever seen such food in his life, let alone on a Hogwarts table. "What is that?" He struggled to keep the demanding tone out of his question.

"Hmm? Oh, a leg of mutton. It's quite good. Would you like to try some?" She replied almost offhandedly.

"No, no, I'm fine. And what are you drinking, exactly?"

"Faelnriv. It's an old family recipe. I didn't think they'd have it here, but somehow they do. I really must find out how they got the recipe."

"I see." Tom went back to his dinner, deep in thought. _Isn't mutton a medieval food? And this Faelnriv? I wasn't aware the elves made food especially for a student. Miss Mortarrive is certainly special, somehow. I must keep an eye on her._

Tom continued to observe Hermione as they ate. Her posture remained commanding, and her manners were impeccable. Still, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were constantly in motion. She seemed to be identifying any possible threats, escape routes, and vantage points. Either Hermione Mortarrive was afraid for her life, or she had been well trained for combat - and Hogwarts was the enemy's home base.

Tom absently carried out his prefect duties as he pondered Miss Mortarrive's peculiar behavior. The mystery continued to plague him through the evening, and he was forced to postpone his meeting with his knights due to his distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

Following dinner, Hermione turned to Riddle, politely asking to be shown to the Headmaster's office in order for him to determine her capabilities. Riddle, ever-polite prefect, agreed instantly, though she was certain he was more interested in learning more about her. He had been excessively watchful during dinner. As they ascended to the Headmaster's tower, they partook of some polite chitchat, though Riddle slipped a few probing questions in every now and again. He probably thought she hadn't noticed. She had.

When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the tower entrance, Riddle bid her goodnight and turned to head back to his dorms. Turning to the gargoyle, Hermione requested, "Would you please let Headmaster Dippet know that I am here and ready for his test? I can wait until it is convenient for him." The stone grated as the statue nodded, before becoming completely still. Hermione assumed it had a counterpart at the top of the stairs, which must be speaking to the headmaster.A couple minutes later, it bowed and moved asside, allowing her access to the tower.

"Miss Mortarrive, how glad I am to see you this evening. I trust you had a comfortable journey? No difficulties, I hope?" Dippet greeted her companionably.

"No, sir. My travels were smooth and quite peaceful. A wonderful mode of transportation, the Hogwarts Express. How ever do you keep it hidden? I don't believe a Fidelus or Notice Me Not would work for such a large and variable object." Hermione did in fact know how the train was kept hidden, as she herself had helped to design the rune schema that held the wards.

"No, indeed, Miss Mortarrive. Though I cannot tell you myself just how it is done, as it was done over a thousand years ago by the Founders themselves, and the magic has since been lost to time. But how observant of you to notice that. I doubt many of our students would. And now, are you ready for the exam? I am terribly sorry to keep you from bed, but we hand out schedules tomorrow, and it is best to ascertain your level as soon as possible."

"Of course, Headmaster. Begin whenever you like." Dippet nodded, then directed Hermione to complete several tasks from each year, from first through fourth. Hermione then pretended to struggle through some of the fourth year tasks, all of the fifth, and to fail to complete those for sixth and seventh year. "Well, it seems you are right on course to join the rest of the students your age. Your parents, Merlin rest their souls, did admirably with your education. You must be proud."

"Indeed I am. Thank you, sir." Hermione replied, ensuring her voice shook slightly in apparent grief.

"Now, off to bed. Get plenty of rest, and do be sure to ask for directions tomorrow! The castle can be quite a maze to those new to it. Although, I find it takes a liking to a student every now and then, and helps them find where they need to go. It seems to me that you may be one such student. Good night, Miss Mortarrive."

Hermione headed towards the Slytherin dorms, not needing any guidance, since she had traveled the same halls for nearly a decade, all together. Upon finding the entrance, she realized she did not know the password, so instead whispered, "House of Slytherin, I, Hermione Jane Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, Lady of Hogwarts, request entrance," in parseltongue after ensuring there was no one around to hear her use the serpentine language.

In the common room, she found none other than Tom Riddle hunched over in an emerald green plush armchair, head propped up on his hands, scowling furiously at a point on the coffee table, apparently unaware that he was emanating raw magic and burning a hole through the table. A small plume of smoke curled innocently upwards from the blackened and glowing edges of the hole.

"Riddle!" Hermione called, walking over towards him. "Riddle!" He did not respond. "Tom!" She tried again. "Tom Riddle!" She shook him. He sprung from his position, wand slipping into his hand, almost too fast to be seen by the untrained eye.

"What?" He replied testily, slowly relaxing and stowing his wand.

"You're burning a hole in the table," Hermione said, pointing to the charred absess.

"Oh. Thanks." He waved his hand, a muttered "Reparo" returning the wood to its former pristine state.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Wandless magic? I've heard that's rather difficult for children still in school." Riddle smirked. He'd been showing off. "What has you so annoyed you're destroying school property, Mr. Prefect?" Hermione teased, knowing it would be the only way to accurately find out what he was thinking about, without resorting to Legilimency.

"Oh, nothing much. Just our new transfer student."

"Oh? And what have I done to warrant such attention? Nothing bad, I hope, though your glare certainly suggests otherwise." Hermione almost flirted.

Riddle chuckled. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Do you know, I think you're Hogwarts' first ever transfer student. Quite an accomplishment, I dare say. How was your meeting with the Headmaster?"

"It went very well. He just tested me to see what year I should be in - I was homeschooled, so I have no transcripts to go off of. Quite an easy test. I certainly underpowered everything, and it was quite easy to fool him. I'd like to stay in class with the other students my age."

Riddle nodded appreciatively. "So what year will you be in?"

"I'll be in fifth year. Hopefully I'll make some friends. I've not had any before, since I spent all my time with my parents, at home." Hermione replied shyly.

"Excellent! You're in my year. We'll have most, if not all of our classes together! And I'll gladly be your first friend, if you'll permit it, of course." He paused, waiting for her ascent, which she gave easily. Riddle continued speaking. "What classes are you taking?"

"Well, I don't know for sure yet, Dippet says we'll get our schedules tomorrow, but I applied for Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy."

Riddle looked impressed. "Quite a work load you've given yourself there - no different from mine, but still, not easy classes."

Hermione laughed. "No, but what's the point of taking easy classes? You don't learn anything, and knowledge is power, is it not?"

Eyebrow raised, Riddle replied, "Well yes, but that is quite a cynical view of life for a sixteen year old girl, is it not?"

"Maybe," Hermione hedged, "But a necessary one. Anyhow, it's late, and I really am quite tired."

"Good night, Miss Mortarrive."

"Ah, Riddle? Which way is my room?" Hermione asked, pretending to be confused. Tom smirked and drew her up a flight of stairs and down a short hallway to a door labeled with her name (thankfully, Hogwarts had had the foresight to use her chosen name, and none of her legal names).

"Once again, good night." Tom spoke.

"Thank you, and good night." Hermione yawned before closing the door behind her and slipping into her old bed, which Hogwarts had returned to the one she had used over a thousand years before. "Good night, Hogwarts," Hermione mumbled. She had fallen asleep before she could hear the castle's whispered reply echoing through her room like a gentle summer breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Extra long chapter for you guys! I exaggerate the size of the Titanoboa snake (which was in fact a real snake) in this story simply for effect, because I wanted something a bit more impressive than a basilisk, since that's a bit overused. Also, since this is set in England, I will be using the metric system of measurement so for those who don't know, one meter is about 3 feet. Since I can't PM guests who review my story, I will address their comments here.**

** Fog: I'd love if you'd review again once you catch up to the current chapter. The first couple chapters may well feel very fast, as they are simply laying background information for the real story. I will note that though the characters are very heavily based on Rowling's beautiful creations, they will deviate greatly in some areas. I do want to note that I have extremely little experience creating believable round characters, so I would greatly appreciate if every now and then you let me know if they are becoming too Mary-Sue ish.**

** real talk: Most of my review to Fog also applies to your comments. Chapter 1 is a summary. Just background info that's kinda important. With Hermione's blood status: it is crucial that she be able to get into things that have blood purity wards, so I had to do that. She is still a muggleborn. That is her parentage, and you simply can't erase that, not even with a blood transfusion.**

Hermione woke early the next morning refreshed and eager to start the day, especially now that she knew she would have an extraordinary amount of time to intrigue Riddle during their classes, especially since he had already taken an inordinate amount of interest in her. She silently blessed the irregularity of transfer students to Hogwarts.

Knowing that she would need to make good impressions today - though she would of course be constantly working to elevate herself among the students - Hermione set to work preparing herself for the day. After getting into her newly decorated Hogwarts robes (_Green and silver do go very nicely with black_, she thought absently) Hermione examined her figure in the mirror, making slight adjustments to the fit to emphasize her figure just enough to help her stand out from the crowd. Her white blouse was tucked neatly into her pleated skirt, the top three buttons undone, leaving just the tiniest hint of cleavage. Her tie was tied loosely under the collar so the knot hang just where the shirt closed and the end dangled over her breasts, the space between it and her stomach emphasizing her assets, though they were not large. She pulled her knee-high socks up and fastened them into place with a mild sticking charm, then slipped into simple, black, feminine loafers. Finally, she picked up her robes and arranged them carefully so they hung off her shoulders, framing her bust.

Finally satisfied with her clothing, Hermione sat before an elegantly carved vanity of a fine ebony wood and began to tame her wild curls. She had long since learned that the most important tactic when facing her unruly hair was to work with it instead of fight it. Using a spell she had designed, she tamed the frizz and flyaways making the curls look sleek and glossy. She then pulled the hair into a loose half-up style with several small wisps left out to frame her face. Convinced that her hair would get no better, she applied a small amount of makeup to brighten her eyes and enhance her already high and pronounced cheekbones.

Checking the clock and finding she still had nearly half an hour till breakfast, she picked up her already full bookbag, upon which she had cast a featherweight charm, and headed down to the common room, hoping to meet Riddle on the way out. She planned to ask him to help her find the way to the Great Hall and act as her guide for the remainder of the day.

Upon entering the Slytherin common room, which was surprisingly light and open for such a secretive group of people, she found Tom was already waiting for her on one of the black leather lounges near the fireplace. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and greeted her with a friendly "Good morning, Miss Mortarrive!"

"Hello, Riddle. How are you today?" She enquired politely.

"Quite well, thank you. You know, I was thinking, since we've decided to be friends, we might as well be on a first name basis, don't you think?" To be honest, Tom just wanted to be able to escape her rather threatening last name.

Perfectly understanding his reasoning, though determined not to show it, Hermione answered, "That sounds like an excellent idea, Tom. Would you be able to show me the way to the Great Hall? I didn't come through it to get back here last night, and I'm afraid I'd get horribly lost without some help."

"Why of course, Hermione. And I would be glad to show you around for the rest of the day, since we will be having the same classes." Tom offered her his arm, and she took it gratefully. Together they walked towards the Great Hall as Tom pointed out secret passageways and helpful portraits along the way. "Do be careful when taking the stairs - there are several staircases with trick steps that will trap your feet and cause you to fall. You'll be stuck until someone is kind enough to pull you out. Also, I should warn you, we have a poltergeist. His name is Peeves, and quite appropriately, too, as he is very annoying. He'll cause trouble for anyone, unless you can get on his good side. If you happen to manage that, he'll do practically anything you like, and no one can get your name out of him, except perhaps the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin house ghost."

Hermione nodded along, pretending to find the information incredibly useful or surprising, as the need arose. As they entered the hall, Hermione thanked Tom graciously and made to find her own seat. Tom reached out to stop her, and invited him to once again join him and his companions. She accepted and walked confidently alongside him to their seats.

Upon joining Tom's little group, he introduced her to each one. "Miss Mortarrive, I'd like you to meet Abraxas Malfoy, Edouard Lestrange, Maximilian Carrow, Howard Yaxley, Evelyn and Edouard Parkinson, Dorea Black, and Irene Greengrass."

Hermione crushed her urge to shudder as she met the ancestors of some of the most vile people she had ever known. "A pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure," she commented. "I do hope we'll all soon be friends. Please, feel free to call me Hermione."

"Mortarrive's not a common name, is it? I don't believe I've ever heard of the family before," Carrow said snootily, gazing coldly down his nose at her.

Hermione's posture straightened, taking on the countenance of a queen. "You will find that the purity of my blood can be traced beyond the Founders of Hogwarts themselves. My family, however, has kept to themselves for many centuries, finding the petty politics of the general wizarding population of Britain beneath them. The only reason I am here is because my family is dead. I am the last of my line." Hermione's voice was cold and haughty, promising painful retribution should her worth be questioned again.

Carrow cowered slightly, his eyes flickering downwards. "My apologies, Miss Mortarrive," he said, subdued. Hermione continued to gaze at him, her eyes narrow and cold. Tom found himself admiring her efficient handling of the situation, and the quick put-down his follower had suffered. He noted she looked quite beautiful with her fine aristocratic features and cold, clear brown eyes.

Irene cleared her throat lightly. "Well, then, I'm sure the rest of us shall get along splendidly. Looks like Maximilian may have spoiled his chances, though. I can't imagine what he was thinking; it's quite obvious you're pureblood - you're much too pretty to be anything less."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her for easing the tension, though behind her firmly established mask, she seethed at Irene's insinuation that only purebloods could be pretty. "Well, you seem like a decent sort, Irene. I can't wait to get to know you better. All of you, in fact." Hermione was interrupted by a professor, evidently the head of the house, approaching the table and handing out class schedules.

Hermione quickly scanned her schedule and was pleased to see she had several free periods, during which she could do her own research and practice her more secretive powers. Tom glanced over at her schedule. "Excellent! We have the same schedule! It will be easy to show you around. And I can give you a tour during our free periods."

Irene looked at them oddly. "How unusual, Tom, you don't usually take this much interest in anyone. Hermione, you must feel very special," she teased gently.

Tom scowled at her. "It's not every year we have a transfer student, now, is it, Irene?" His voice held a subtle power that Irene immediately picked up on.

"No, my Lord, we don't. I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

Hermione immediately noticed the "my Lord." Apparently, Tom had already begun forming his must all be members of his "inner circle." She wondered if he had developed his pseudonym yet.

Attempting to diffuse the tension that suddenly crept over the group, Hermione noted, "Well, I think classes begin soon, so perhaps we should head over? Tom, where are we headed?"

Tom stood and offered his hand to assist her up. "Indeed, you are right, Hermione. Are the rest of you ready? Hermione and I are heading to Ancient Runes. Will any of you join us?"

Edouard and Irene stood. "We both have Runes first," Edouard spoke for the both of them.

Irene took her place on Hermione's left while Edouard walked by Tom's right. Hermione hooked her hand loosely into the crook of Tom's proffered arm. Together they walked towards their first class as they talked pointlessly about various minutiae.

After winding through a maze of hallways, they finally arrived at the Ancient Runes classroom. When they entered, they found their seats. Hermione found a space near the front of the room where she hung her bag on the back of the chair and carefully arranged her inkwell, parchment, and quill on the desk. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Irene asked quietly.

"Not at all! I'd be happy for someone I know to sit near me." Hermione replied encouragingly.

Irene smiled and sat down, propping her bookbag against the leg of the desk and pulling out her supplies. Tom and Edouard sat a few rows behind and slightly to the left of them. The class slowly filled in as they waited for the professor to arrive. Once everyone had settled, a wiry, middle-aged woman entered from a door on the right side of the classroom.

"Good morning, class. Although most of you already know me, I'd like to introduce myself for our new student. My name is Professor Majorie Darlington. I have been a professor here at Hogwarts for twenty years. Before working here, I obtained a Mastery in Ancient Runes and held a position with Gringotts as a cursebreaker for sixteen years.

In my class, you will experience a combination of theoretical knowledge and practical application. I believe that the most effective way to learn is to first understand the theory behind a principle, then learn how to apply that principle in real-life situations. This means that all of our practice with runes is either pulled from a problem I faced during my years as a cursebreaker, a current issue, or an opportunity to design something new." At this, Hermione smirked, knowing that she held the most impressive advance in magical technology ever achieved, and that any project Professor Darlington happened to think up would prove little challenge. During the remainder of the class, Professor Darlington went through a review of the basics of Ancient Runes and the material they had covered in the previous year. Hermione raised her hand for every one of Darlington's questions, providing correct and advanced answers for each one. By the end of the lesson, Darlington was quite impressed, and out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed that Tom was also very intrigued with her knowledge.

After the lesson, Hermione asked Irene to show her to the nearest lavatory (which she knew to contain the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets). She told Tom she would meet him in the Great Hall for lunch, as she was going to wander around the castle for a bit. She promised him that if she got lost, she would ask a portrait for directions. Tom nodded and headed off to the library to study.

As soon as Irene had showed her to the lavatory, she thanked her and urged her to enjoy her free period. When she was certain the room was empty, she stood in front of the secret entrance and hissed, "I command you, entrance to Salazar's chambers, open!" The sink slid slowly into the ground. "I request stairs!" She commanded, and a set of stairs slid into view from the side of the tunnel. After ensuring that the chamber closed behind her, she made her way into the pits of Hogwarts Castle.

"Sylvie!" She called in parseltongue. The huge basilisk slid into view.

"Hermione! What a pleasure, it has been too long." The snake hissed.

"Indeed it has. Now, I am not sure if you are aware, but another parseltongue resides in this castle, also of Slytherin's bloodline. I am sorry to have to do this, but I must command that you do not follow his commands. He will use you for evil intent, to rid the school of those he feels unworthy - namely, muggleborns." Hermione warned.

"I understand. I will be wary of this speaker."

"Now, may I use this chamber? I have some new abilities I wish to examine. You may stay and watch, if you like, but I warn you, I will be changing into different creatures, and I am not sure what they will be."

"I think I will pass. What if you were to become a rooster and accidentally kill me? Certainly not something I'd like to risk," the snake joked.

Hermione smiled. Sylvie had always been a bit of a jokester, and it seemed she had not lost the trait in the thousand years Hermione had been gone, though the snake had finally reached adulthood and was nearly fifteen meters long. Hermione watched as the snake slithered into one of the pipes leading to her personal chamber. Once the snake was gone, Hermione prepared herself to begin her transformations.

_I must discover what creatures I can now become_, Hermione considered. She sat and entered a trance, during which she the six forms she would be able to take. When she awoke only a few minutes later, she was surprised to realize that most of her animagus forms were magical, and all were very large creatures. Their size all indicated just how powerful she had become, while the fact that she had so many magical forms was more confirmation - magical animagus forms were extremely rare, even amongst powerful wizards.

Standing, she allowed her body to melt into the first form: an enormous snake of unbelievable proportions. By her estimate, she was nearly thirty-five meters long and three meters wide.

Her powerful body barely fit inside the chamber, since it had been made to house a much smaller snake. She hissed out, "Sylvie, you must come see this form! It is fabulous!"

Sylvie slithered out of her cave and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the enormous snake. "Merlin, Hermione! I've never seen a snake so large in all my life! The only one I've heard of that seems to fit your coloring and size was a prehistoric snake called... Titanoboa, I think it was. You are magnificent, but all the same, you rather frighten me. You could swallow me in one gulp, and not even be slowed down a bit." Hermione nodded in understanding and shifted back to her normal form.

"My goodness, that will be a surprise to whomever I end up using that on. I was terrified when I saw it in my trance." Hermione quickly checked the time and noticed she would be late for lunch if she left the normal way. "Hogwarts, would you be able to give me access to just outside the Great Hall? I don't want anyone to suspect where I've been."

Hermione received a gentle hum of acquiescence, and a door appeared before her. "Thank you, Hogwarts," she said as she slipped through the door to a hallway just outside the Great Hall. She assumed her regal bearing and strode to the Slytherin table, where Tom's followers had left a space beside him open for her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back, Hermione," Tom greeted her as she arrived. "I hope you enjoyed your little adventure? I did not see you at all."

"Thank you, yes. I was exploring the dungeons on the far side of the castle. No one was over there really. What are they used for?" Hermione replied, choosing a little used portion of the castle to cover her absence.

"I believe those are simply unused rooms for when there are more students in the castle. There are supposed to be nearly twice as many students, but the war with Grindlewald and the last two muggle 'World Wars,' as they call them, have significantly decimated the general wizard ing population of Britain."

"Indeed. How sad. Now, I am positively famished. Would you pass me a mince pie?" Hermione knowingly dismissed the deaths of so many, eager to observe Tom's response.

With a raised eyebrow and a slight gleam to his eyes, he acquiesced, sliding a golden brown pie towards her, along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. As lunch progressed they engaged in simple chatter, which Hermione knew was unusual for Tom based on the looks they were receiving from his little group.

After lunch, the Slytherins and Ravenclaws joined for Double Potions. With Slughorn teaching, it was a vast improvement over Snape's classes, though the lesson was identical to those from Hermione's first time through his classes. With that knowledge, as well as her far more advanced leanings in the subject, she eagerly answered each question he posed accurately and in great depth. She could watch in his eyes as she quickly surpassed Riddle as his favorite student. From the corner of her eye, she also noticed Riddle sulking as his raised hand went ignored. _Ah, the benefits of being a new student: all the teachers want to see how much I know._

After a most productive class, Tom grudgingly walked her to Herbology, where she faired much the same, though her answers carried significantly less detail, as she had not spent nearly as much time on Herbology as some of her other studies. This seemed to raise Tom's spirits, as he was able to compete with her knowledge in this subject.

Later that evening, as Hermione worked over the day's homework, she noticed each of her new friends sneaking out of the common room in ones and twos, though she gave no evidence of her awareness. When Tom stood, stretching and yawning with exaggerated tiredness, her suspicions were confirmed. Only shortly after he left, she gathered up her work and set it in her room, then disillusioned and silenced herself and snuck out after him to the abandon dungeons. Before entering the room after him, she quickly cast several ward-detecting spells, and identified a ward that checked magical signatures. She cast a charm that would hide her signature, entered the room, and pulled out an extendable ear as she hid behind a thick column.

"Welcome, my loyal Knights!" Tom called out in a cold, hard voice.

"Lord Voldemort, you honor us with your welcome!" Intoned the members of Tom's knights. _So Tom has already created his little nickname_, Hermione noted.

"We have much to discuss, Knights. I believe our transfer student is the most pressing. Clearly, she is intelligent, perhaps more even then myself."

_Well, someone's cocky_, Hermione chuckled to herself.

"We must learn more about her. She could be an excellent addition to our society. Befriend her. Become her confidants. Learn everything there is to know about her: what she loves, hates, fears. And most importantly, isolate her from the rest ofthe school. She must come under my control at all costs. She is valuable, I can tell."

"Yes, my Lord," the Knights replied in unison.

"Now, it is finally time for our review of your summer activities. Lestrange, begin."

_I think it's time for me to go. _Hermione retracted the extendable ear and carefully skirted the group and crept back to the Slytherin dorm. She quickly prepared for bed, aware that she needed to be sleeping should Tom find his way into her room, which was quite likely, based on what she had overheard. She cast a strong ward over her trunk and closet to ensure that they could not be tampered with without her knowledge. Just before falling asleep, she thought to herself, _I must make friends outside of the Slytherins, but I do have to warn them not to endanger themselves._

Her preparations had been a good decision, as less than an hour later, a shadowy figure eased open the door and stood over her. It tried to open her trunk, but a loud wailing erupted, immediately waking Hermione, wand already up and glowing an ugly purple hue. "Who's there? Answer or you're dead!" A hiss from a rather large snake answered her, most likely hoping she would think it had just slithered over the box. Knowing she couldn't yet give herself away, she levitated the snake out the door and let it drop onto the floor before locking the door and securing it against animagi.


	8. Chapter 8

Voldemort had won, and Harry was dead. It still caused one Hermione Granger grief to think that the love of her life had died before she could get up the courage to tell him she loved him. But that event had driven the path Hermione had taken, determined to destroy the Dark Lord at whatever the cost. He would pay for the death of all of her loved ones - Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, the twins, her parents, and especially Harry.

Following the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione had decided not to return to school, as it held far too many painful memories. She had taken her NEWTs during the summer, receiving an astounding 10 Os: Astronomy, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Healing (which she had been studying on her own). She had, in fact, achieved the highest score ever recorded, shattering the record held by Tom Riddle, the famed Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort.

Hermione had applied to the one position left into which the Dark Lord could get no insight: that of Unspeakable. Thankfully, all Unspeakables had to take oaths upon taking the position never to reveal the work they did to anyone living or dead. Even the people who entered the Unspeakable domain within the ministry took several binding oaths of secrecy. With her fame as the brightest witch of the age and her spectacular NEWT scores, Hermione was immediately accepted, and given an opportunity to design her own research.

Without hesitation, Hermione began to research time travel and began to train in several ancient muggle combat arts. As an Unspeakable, she was heavily trained in mind magics, developing her mental shields to the point that she was able to withstand simultaneous attacks from the five top legilimens in the department, and if someone were to, somehow, overpower her shields, she had developed a mindscape so detailed and dangerous that no interloper could traverse it safely.

She also took a position with M16, where she was taught how to use many different muggle weapons, how to dress to establish her superiority, how to fight in heels (which was surprisingly important, considering how often she had to wear heels), how to disguise her emotions, and how to lie. Hermione became one of their most adept intelligence agents within a year, and had helped minimize multiple threats of terrorism during her three years with the agency, after which she retired from M16 to focus on her efforts in time travel.

Less than a year after leaving M16, Hermione finalized her three main projects in time travel: manipulating a person's age permanently, or until the proper ritual was performed; travel to decades or centuries in the past, and travel into the future. After presenting her findings to her fellow Unspeakables, she requested permission to test her projects on herself. First, she completed a ritual that returned her body and energy levels to that of her eleven year old self while maintaining her extremely well-developed mental capacities and magical reserves (the greatest since Dumbledore, registering so far off the charts that no one was really sure what she could do).

After selling her flat and emptying her Gringotts account into her expandable purple purse, the one she had taken with her while searching for Horcruxes with Harry, she packed her belongings and began a ritual to take her back to the founding of Hogwarts. There, after explaining her very peculiar story, she was taken in by the founders.

Godric Gryffindor, the greatest Battle Mage in history, trained her in battle magic, teaching her powerful sorcery that had long since been lost. Rowena Ravenclaw educated her in wandless magic, until Hermione became so adept that she could do all but the most power-demanding spells with ease. Salazar Slytherin explained the history of the founders in great depth to her, as well as clearing up the rather muddled fact that he was not, in fact, the profound hater of muggleborns that all in her time thought him to be. Helga Hufflepuff led Hermione through the many branches of transfiguration magic.

Before she left them five years later as the most powerful sorceress in recorded history, they came together to offer her one final gift. Salazar spoke for the group, as he and Hermione had become very close during their lessons. "Hermione, my dear, we have decided to offer you one final advantage in your quest. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and I have put together a little something to make you a pureblood, as well as giving you each of our special powers. If you agree, you will become a parselmouth, have multiple magical animagus forms, have special healing powers, and be able to commune with plants. In addition, you will become our direct descendant and heir, so when you return to Hogwarts, she will do her utmost to assist you. Will you accept our gift?"

Hermione was loathe to abandon the last remnants of her muggle heritage, her blood status, but she knew that the benefits the founders' gift would bring far outweighed that petty cost. She accepted their gift with grace, thanking them profusely for their assistance in her mission. With that, she began her ritual, a ritual that would take her forward in time to one Tom Marvolo Riddle's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
